Field
The technology relates generally to high altitude flight, in particular to systems and methods for lighter-than-air high altitude flight.
Description of the Related Art
High altitude flight, generally above about 50,000 feet, with lighter-than-air (LTA) systems is of interest for many applications, including communications, scientific research, meteorology, reconnaissance, tourism, and others. These and other applications impose strict requirements on the LTA system. LTA systems can include balloon systems in which a balloon envelope includes a lighter-than-air gas (e.g., helium or hydrogen).